


Be Strong

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Series: Role Models [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Role Models, Young Sour Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at his stepfather and alone with out his mother, Sour Cream decides to run away. Luckily, Pearl finds him to remind him of what he needs to focus on.<br/>((I thought Vidalia was dead when I wrote this, sorry.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Strong

“Rara! BARAR!”

Sour Cream didn’t respond to the yelling from the church other than speeding up. He didn’t know where he was going, and he didn’t care as long as it was away from his step dad. Tears clogged his vision as he approached a cliff wall. He looked around, not recognizing the area. Then he realized that he was somewhere along the beach. He huffed and sat on the ground, not caring about the sand that crept into his black clothes and shoes. He just had to hide.

It turned out that this wasn’t the best place to hide. This was made known as a large wave of sand came over him, knocking him on his side. He looked up with scared eyes at the tall, thin woman standing above him with a spear pointed at his face.

She glared down and asked, “Who are you? What are you doing here?!”

He tried holding a strong face, but ended up sobbing and holding his head in the sand.

She sighed and seemingly spushed the spear into an egg-like jewel in her head before stooping down to pick the boy up. He shook, but allowed her to hold him close.

“Come along, human. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She took him up a large flight of stairs before sitting him on the top. Out of the same jewel, she pulled a napkin and began wiping his face with it.

“Be careful with your eyes down here,” she said, her voice a lot kinder than before. “You humans are so fragile, you know. This sand could infect and irritate them.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered, sniffing as he tried to hold back his tears.

“It’s alright. I realize now that you are a child. I am actually caring for one right now.”

He looked up at her as she pulled the towel away from his face. “You’re a mom?”

She looked down at him in shock before she began to chuckle. “No. I am no mother. I’m merely taking care of a child.”

She put the towel away and stood with her hands placed on her hips. “Now, why were you on this beach all by yourself?”

He grimaced and looked away. “Why should you care?”

“Because, I need to find your guardian and tell them you’re here. They’re probably very worried.”

“Guardian?” he asked.

“Yes, your mother, perhaps?” she said, trying to use the newer term.

The boy started crying again, burying his face into his hands, which startled the thin woman. She looked down at him, hands in front of her as she looked him over.

She saw the look on his face and her own eyes grew tired as she sat next to him and, hesitantly, pulled him close.

Sour Cream looked up, a few tears still flowing from his eyes.

“You lost her, didn’t you?” she asked, not looking at him directly.

He nodded slowly and looked down the steps with her. They remained in silence for some time before she spoke again.

“You can’t let it get to you. You need to be strong.”

A few more tears rolled down his cheeks. His voice came out strangled and broken as he asked, “How?”

She smiled down at him kindly and forced him to look up at her. “You need to think of everyone else she left behind, and how you can help them. You may not think of it, but they’re hurting too. You need to be strong for them. However, before you can do that, you need to be strong for yourself.”

He looked up at her and nodded slowly, realizing that he wasn’t crying any more as he did so. In fact, he even smiled slightly.

“Now, what do you say you tell me where I can drop you off?”


End file.
